nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Layton (series)
Professor Layton is a puzzle adventure game series for the Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch developed by Level-5. The series consists of seven games, a crossover game, a film and an animated TV series in Japan. The first three games follow Professor Hershel Layton and Luke Triton's adventures together. The subsequent three games and the film are prequels, and focus on how Luke and Layton met and their first adventures. Each title is based in a series of puzzles and mysteries given by the citizens of towns that the main characters visit. It is not necessary to solve all the puzzles to progress, but some are mandatory, and at certain points in the game a minimum number of puzzles must be solved before the story can continue. The series has gone on to be one of the most successful Nintendo DS exclusive series, with the lifetime cumulative sales of Professor Layton games standing at 10 million units sold as of October 2010. As of August 2013, the series has sold over 15 million copies. List of Games Main Games First Trilogy *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' - (Nintendo DS) *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' - (Nintendo DS) *''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' - (Nintendo DS) Second Trilogy *''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' - (Nintendo DS) *''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' - (Nintendo 3DS) *''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' - (Nintendo 3DS) Layton's Mystery Journey *''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy'' Crossover Games *''Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' - (Nintendo 3DS) Mobile Games *''Professor Layton and the Mansion of the Deathly Mirror'' *''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' *''Professor Layton and the Phantom Thieves'' *''Professor Layton Royale'' *''Professor Layton and the Curious Village – HD for Mobile'' *''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box – HD for Mobile'' Spin-offs In 2013, a game called Layton 7 was announced for the Nintendo 3DS and mobile. It took a radically different approach in almost every aspect, for example on gameplay and artstyle, and is similar to Mafia or Werewolf. Apart from a few characters from the series reappearing, there seemed to be no connection to the core story of the series. Works on this game are very likely to have been cancelled, as it has still not been released. Chronology This is the current in-universe chronology of the series: #''Professor Layton and the Last Specter'' #''Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva'' (movie) #''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' #''Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy'' #''Professor Layton and the Curious Village'' #''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box'' #''Professor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' (spin-off) #''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' #''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room'' (spin-off) #''Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy'' Based off the Prime Minister's speech in the prologue of the Unwound Future, it is believed that the main series is possibly set during the early 1960's. The exact chronology of the events is unknown. de:Professor Layton-Serie Category:Video game series Category:Professor Layton games